His Fiancée, Contemplating
by Miryang
Summary: She knew he loved her, but he never showed it. He was always cross when she arrived. When Elizabeth begins to doubt Ciel's love towards her, will her announcement break them apart or bring them together with an even stronger bond? CielxLizzy one shot. Don't like this pairing? Don't read.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I wish I did. Hahaha.

I realize I am one of the few people who ship CielxLizzy. To be honest, I like seeing the two of them together. They are a cute couple.

If you don't like CielxLizzy, I really don't know why you're here.

Slight song fic (Young and Beautiful, Lana Del Rey, from The Great Gatsby soundtrack).

* * *

**His Fiancée, Contemplating**

_I've seen the world__, done it all._  
_ Had my cake now__. Diamonds, brilliant._

Ciel and Elizabeth were eighteen and nineteen now respectively. Ciel had seen many horrible things a child of his age shouldn't have had experienced yet. Elizabeth had traveled the world with her father for little over a year, learning and training. She had returned when Ciel had just turned eighteen, she nineteen. She had ran up the stairs of the grand hall in excitement, squealing his name out like when she was fourteen. He had greeted her with a cross smile, slight shock when she gave him only a hug. Elizabeth had smirked inwardly, knowing he had fully expected her to swing him around like a little rag doll.

_In Bel Air now..._  
_ Hot summer nights, mid July__. _

"Ciel," she had said breathlessly. "You won't believe what I've seen! I traveled to the Americas and lived in the colony of Jamestown for a full week. It was so lovely! And I traveled to India and finally saw Bengal. I can't wait to tell Soma and Agni this!" Elizabeth had twirled around, clasping her hands happily, grinning at Ciel. He had given her no response except curtly nodding and the occasional _mhm_'s he made randomly in her sentence.

"You... you aren't listening, are you?" Her voice had been full of hurt. She had expected him to welcome her with open arms, telling her he had missed her. Her head had bowed down, full of shame. She had blinked back her tears and carefully stepped back down the stairs. Her brief view of Ciel's expression was pointless. His expression had been unreadable, blank. She had quickly turned around and ran back down the stairs to the carriage, freely crying now that her back had been turned to Ciel.

_When you and I were forever wild_, _t__he crazy days, city lights__,_  
_ The way you'd play with me like a child. _

Sitting on her bed, Elizabeth smoothed the hem of her dress absentmindedly, thinking over the day's events. She realized that both she and Ciel were no longer children anymore. He had responsibilities now, responsibilities she thought were clearly more important than she was to him. She blinked back the tears threatening to flow again. She couldn't cry now, otherwise the training her father and multiple teachers had taught and given her would have been given all in vain. She took a shaky breath and pinched her arms. She roughly landed on the mattress, an action that would have made her mother shake in fury. _Unladylike_.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

Elizabeth snorted in amusement before grabbing the navy blue pillow and smothering her face with it. She screamed aloud, the harsh noise effectively muted by the pillow. Elizabeth finally allowed herself to cry, her tears staining the pillow. All of a sudden, she jerked forward into the sitting position, the pillow landing on the floor with a dull thump. Her eyes widened with realization, her mouth opening in shock.

"He doesn't love me," she whimpered. "He never loved me. All of my affection was for nothing."

_I know you will, I know you will.  
I know that you will.  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

She hurriedly got out of her room and ordered Paula to ready a carriage to head towards the Phantomhive estate. As Paula rushed to arrange everything, Elizabeth grabbed a pen and paper. In her flourishing script, she wrote a brief letter to Ciel. She enclosed the letter in the envelope, sealing it with the Midford Family seal.

"My lady," Paula said, slowly walking into the room. Elizabeth stared at Paula blankly. "The carriage is ready."

Elizabeth ran outside and jumped into the carriage, dragging a surprised Paula with her. She clutched the letter impatiently, waiting to see the familiar landscape of the Phantomhive estate.

_I've seen the world, lit it up._  
_ As my stage now__, channeling angels in a new age now._

Once the carriage reached the Phantomhive estate, Elizabeth quickly stared at herself in a small, compact mirror. Her appearance was still puffy so she took a few deep breaths before assuring herself she looked fine. She fumbled in opening the door. After a few tries, she quickly bounded out of the carriage. She opened the front doors and allowed them to slam nosily against the walls of the grand hall, causing the servants to rush into the grand hall. She ignored the surprised yelp and calls of Paula.

"Lady Elizabeth!" they all said happily. Sebastian slowly walked down the stairs with an agitated Ciel trailing behind him. Elizabeth noted Paula quietly slipping in, walking towards the Phantomhive servants and standing next to Mey-Rin.

"Lizzy," he said roughly. "What are you doing here?"

His tone immediately saddened her even more. Her eyes, slightly dull, turned even duller. Ciel noticed the change of expression on her face. His voice softened immediately. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" He walked down the stairs and stood in front of her. He reached his hand out to touch her cheek.

Elizabeth quickly scowled and swatted his hand away. "It's _hot_," she mumbled.

_ Hot summer days, rock n' roll__._  
_ The way you play for me at your show__,_  
_ And all the ways I got to know your pretty face and electric soul._

"You're a terrible liar, Lizzy," Ciel smirked. His single blue eye sparkled with an emotion Elizabeth couldn't decipher. It was a mix between mischief, amusement, and... _happiness_. Elizabeth gritted her teeth and her hands quickly turned into fists. They clenched the sides of her dark crimson dress. She didn't want to break the news to him, but she had to.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" he said softly, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped. _Traitor_, she thought angrily at the tear.

___I know you will, I know you will.  
I know that you will.  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Elizabeth quickly scanned the grand hall. She located Mey-Rin, Baldo, and Finny. She did not see Sebastian anywhere.

"Where's Sebastian?" she said, averting her eyes from Ciel's soft, but amused gaze.

Ciel frowned and settled his hand on her shoulder. "He's preparing tea and some food for us, Lizzy."

"Oh," she said, unclenching her hands. She let them audibly slap against the cloth of her dress. Ciel stared at her quizzically.

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven.  
Please let me bring my man.  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in._

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" Ciel sighed.

Elizabeth stared at Paula who stared back at her.

"Lizzy," Ciel said. "_What's wrong?_" Ciel let go of his grasp on his fiancée's shoulder. Elizabeth quickly let her gaze drop to the letter she was carrying. She fiddled with the paper and traced the wax seal slowly. She took a deep breath and stared at Ciel. She resisted the urge to trace his face and kiss the eyepatch like a good wife would do.

_Father tell me if you can, all that grace, all that body.  
All that face makes me wanna party.  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds._

"I'm breaking the engagement, Ciel." Elizabeth let tears slip down her face before she took a few steps back. She thrust the envelope towards her now ex-fiancé who took it with shaky hands. She stared at his face, his blue eye full of shock, _hurt_, and surprise. Elizabeth carefully took her engagement ring off and gave it to Ciel.

"I believe this is yours now," she said coldly.

She gulped and with a shaky voice, she asked him, "Don't you have anything to say?"

_And will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? _

"Why?" Ciel said softly.

"You don't love me," Elizabeth explained. "You never have." She pointed towards the letter she had just given to Ciel. He stared at the letter blankly, not bothering to open and read it. Realizing it was pointless just to stand and wait for Ciel to read the letter, Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"When I came home, you weren't happy to see me." Elizabeth saw Ciel open his mouth to protest, but she quickly shushed him. "Don't you dare say you were working. You're never happy to see me. _Ever_."

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

"That's not true, Lizzy," Ciel tried to reason with her, but she shook her head angrily.

Elizabeth quickly opened her mouth to correct him, but she bit her tongue on it. "I have one question for you, Ciel. You must answer truthfully."

"Fine."

"If I died now, would you cry?"

_I know you will, I know you will.  
I know that you will.  
_

Ciel was taken aback at her question, but he answered it in a split second.

"Of course I would cry, Elizabeth. You mean the world to me!"

Elizabeth, abruptly wiped the tears on her face. Sniffling, she stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Really?"

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
_

"Of course I would. You're the light in my darkness. If I lost you, I don't know what I'll do," Ciel said honestly.

Elizabeth frowned. "Then why aren't you happy with my appearance?"

"I... your happiness... it overwhelms me. I'm not used to being happy and you're happy all the time."

Elizabeth quickly threw both arms over Ciel's neck and tightly hugged him. Ciel opened his mouth in shock but returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as he could. He heard Elizabeth laugh softly in the crook of his neck. He assumed her laughter was directed towards the noisily cheering servants.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
_

"I love you, Ciel," Elizabeth said, resting her forehead on Ciel's.

"I love you too, Lizzy." He quickly slipped the engagement ring back on Elizabeth's finger. He stepped back and tore the letter into pieces.

Elizabeth's eyes shone with happiness and joy. Elizabeth quickly drew Ciel back to her embrace. "I'll protect you with my life, Lizzy," Ciel whispered. "I won't let the darkness get to you."

Somewhere in the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian was smirking.

"And he will keep his promise until the end."

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_


End file.
